


We'll Find Our Family

by RedLion003



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brother and Sister - Freeform, Desert, Gen, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Stars, mentioning of matt, mentioning of sam - Freeform, mentioning of shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLion003/pseuds/RedLion003
Summary: What if Keith met Katie before Shiro crashed?





	We'll Find Our Family

_ Keith snuck in behind the Garrison walls, the hoverbike coming to a quiet stop. He hopped off the seat and tied the bandana around his mouth. He glared at the Galaxy Garrison at the memory of the news report. It has been about two months, but Keith still resented the Garrison for holding back the truth. He snuck in behind the fence and ducked down into nearby vents. _

 

_ His short stature always infuriated him but it came in handy at all the right moments. He crawled through the vents, scooting through as soundlessly as possible. _

 

_ Light seeped in around a corner and Keith pushed around the edge toward a grate. He scanned the area for any Garrison officials and when he saw none, rammed through the grate. He caught it before it could clatter to the ground and hopped down from the roof. There weren’t many towns near the shack and when he couldn’t find anything worth hunting, the Garrison was his only option. _

 

_ He pushed the grate back into place and walked through the dark hallways of the Garrison. He entered the kitchen and stole anything that would supply him good enough for the next few months. He stuffed everything in a bag he brought along and snuck back out the door. Crawling back through the vents and jumping through the fence, Keith made his way back to the hoverbike. But he didn’t remember leaving an eleven-year-old girl there. _

 

_ On instinct, Keith drew his knife from his belt. It wasn’t like he was gonna assault a little girl, but it was an inbuilt instinct to get ready for battle. The girl yelped at the sound of the blade and looked up at the knife with horror. Her eyes scanned up to Keith’s face and Keith froze. Her eyes... they looked so much like Matt’s. He lowered the knife, staring down at the girl. _

 

_ The look of horror melted from her face and contorted into something more of anger. “What do you think you’re doing here? Sneaking into the Garrison.” _

 

_ Keith glowered down at her, sheathing his blade, “Move aside, girl. I don’t have time for this.” _

 

_ She glared at him for a moment longer before her eyes trailed to his bag. Her glare intensified. “What do you have in the bag?” _

 

_ Keith glanced back and shrugged, “Nothing of your interests,  _ move _.” _

 

_ Her eyes slightly widened in revelation and the corner of her mouth twitched as she suppressed a smirk. “Why should I? I can report you to the Garrison in a snap of my fingers. I am sure they will be interested to know who was stealing from their kitchens in the middle of the night.” _

 

_ “Feel free to,” Keith said. “It’s not like I’m returning to this place anytime soon.” _

 

_ She pouted up at him and Keith shoved her aside. She slightly stumbled and glared after him as he got onto his hoverbike. She stalked to the side of his bike as Keith turned on the ignition. “If you try sneaking in here anytime soon,  _ Keith Kogane _ , I will not hesitate to tell the teachers.” _

 

_ Keith stared at her in surprise, “How do you know my name?” _

 

_ The girl crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. “You’re the talk around the Garrison, Kogane. Of course, I would know your name.” _

 

_ Keith stared at her for a moment before he huffed in frustration. “Have fun with that.” The hoverbike lifted off the ground. “Good luck with your brother and father.” Without glancing back, he sped away from the girl. _

 

_ “Hey!” he heard in the distance. “How do you know about that!?” _

 

* * *

 

The wind whipped through Keith’s hair as he sped through the desert, and for the first time, he didn’t feel free. The cold clutches of worry clamped around his heart as he went quicker and quicker. His eyes scanned the horizon frantically, looking for any sign of her. Keith heard his heart pounding in his ears as he gazed over the large sand dunes of Sandhills. The night was cold, burning at Keith’s skin. “Katie!” He called out over the wind, hoping to hear any reply over the strong whoosh of wind in his ears.

 

She had to be there somewhere. Under all of the stress, rage ate at Keith for whoever hurt her this time. He knew Katie was a target for bullies but he hated to hear how far they went. Especially since it was eavesdropping over some freshman students. Katie was a strong girl and she knew how to stand up for herself, but Keith always felt a certain protectiveness over her.

 

The sky was dark overhead, casting shadows between the large dunes. He glanced around the wide horizon of the desert and nearly crashed when he saw Katie up ahead. Her silhouette glowing under the moon. Her auburn hair swaying in the cold night sky. Keith let out a relieved sigh and turned the bike in her direction. Sand billowed from underneath him as he came closer. Katie didn’t look back; keeping her gaze on the stars. Keith stopped the bike and jumped over the side of it. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked up to her.

 

He watched her for a moment before he sat down beside her. “Hey, Katie.”

 

Silence rang between the two of them as she watched the stars. Keith tensed at the bruise he spotted on her arm, his fist curling up in anger. “Hey, Keith.”

 

Keith watched the stars glimmering in her eyes, Matt’s glasses held tightly in the palm of her hand. Keith gazed up at the dark blanket of stars above them. The whistle of wind and the distant cry of coyotes was the only sound surrounding them. He noticed movement in the corner of his eye and saw her grip the glasses tighter in her hand. Her gaze stayed on the galaxy.

 

“I miss them so much,” she said with a bit of a waiver to her voice. She sat as still as stone, her hand shaking slightly with the grip on the glasses. Keith feared they might break. “Matt told me I could talk to them anytime, by using a code that the Garrison didn’t know of.” Her eyes fell down to her palm as she opened her fist. A small smile crossed her face at the sight of the glasses. “He did look way cooler.” Keith chuckled at that. Katie told him about the day of the launch before, it was almost like a coping mechanism to her. The smile slipped from her face and she looked back at the stars. “I miss talking to dad and Matt. We used to go high up on the roof and point out the constellations.” She pointed far out at the sky and said with a fond smile,

 

“Over there, that’s Aries,” - her hand glided across the sky to a new constellation - “And that’s Pictor. Dad’s favorite constellation is over there.” She pointed far away in the sky and Keith immediately recognized the constellation.

 

A small smile stretched onto his lips, “Pisces. Shiro’s zodiac.” He looked down at Katie with a soft smile. “Shiro and I used to do that too. He wanted me to know everything. Said that I would be great someday.”

 

Katie smiled, “Dad said that too. A couple of days before he left and at our last dinner.”

 

Keith looked at Katie with a grim expression. He scooted closer to her and held an arm out for her. She shifted into the embrace and closed her eyes as Keith hugged her close. “We’ll find them, Katie. We’ll find our family.”

 

“I know,” Katie mumbled against his chest. Keith looked back up at the sky, the stars dancing in his vision.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you know this, but Keith and Pidge are my BROTP. I love these two so much!
> 
> It was inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CJ96LGGP6w


End file.
